Poudlard High School Host Club
by loupiot
Summary: Deux choses pour rentrer à Poudlard : la fortune, une haute lignée. Harry ne possède aucun de ses deux critères et va pourtant pouvoir y rentrer grâce à une bourse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui allait lui arriver en ouvrant cette porte au 7ème étage
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, une idée de fanfiction qui m'est venue après après avoir regardé l'hilarant manga Ouran High School Host Club. Je tien à préciser que beaucoup de chose et de moment ou histoire sera tiré de cet anime donc qu'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat car oui je l'avoue, j'adore cet anime et je veux voir ce que ça donne en Harry Potter. Si cette histoire intéresse des gens, je la continuerais surement.

Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe qui doivent être passé sans que je ne les remarquer

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas autant que l'idée et le concept de l'histoire qui revient en grande partie à Ouran High School Host Club**

_**Chapitre 1 : A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un hôte**_

**Journal d'Harry Potter**

**05/09**

_Chère papa et chère maman, quinze ans se sont passés depuis votre mort. Je suis rentré à Poudlard depuis maintenant un mois et on dirait bien que ces petits bourgeois viennent à l'école dans le seul but de s'amuser. Si vous saviez comme cela peut m'énerver ! Souvent Sirius dit comme quoi je ressemble trop à maman pour mon propre bien, et à vrai dire, j'aime bien qu'il me dise ça. Ca me fait penser que je vous ressemble encore un peu plus… Il faut que j'y aille, c'est l'heure de partir. Il est tôt mais comme Remus est déjà partis au boulot et que Sirius est en voyage d'affaire, j'y vais à pied. A bientôt Maman, Papa._

* * *

Harry James Potter se demanda une fois de plus ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette bourse dans ce lycée de bourge ! Vous rendez-vous compte, c'était déjà la quatrième salle de lecture dans laquelle il rentrait et à chaque fois la même chose. Ces fils et filles à papa n'arrivaient donc –t-ils pas à comprendre qu'une salle d'étude avait pour usage de travailler et non de discuter ? Apparemment pas.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de refermer la grande porte blanche. Il y avait pourtant quatre salles de lecture, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait nulle part le calme qu'il cherchait si ardemment ? Il monta de longs escaliers couverts de tapis rouges et arriva en haut essoufflé. Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif, c'était même tout l'inverse. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda par une des grandes fenêtres dans le couloir qui donnait sur l'extérieur, se faisant une nouvelle fois la réflexion que cet endroit ressemblait vraiment plus à un château qu'à une école.

Il passa devant une porte qui attira son regard. En haut de cette dernière était marqué en gros avec des lettres dorées :

**La salle sur demande**

Le jeune Harry pensa naïvement qu'il pourrait y étudier toute à son aise et abaissa donc la poignée avant d'ouvrir et d'assister à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir.

**« Bienvenue !»**

Après un grand flash de lumière, de magnifiques jeunes hommes entourés de pétales de rose se tenaient devant lui tous plus beau les uns que les autres le faisant sentir encore plus laid. Il faut dire que le jeune brun n'avait pas une haute estime de sois- même, surtout au niveau de son physique. Il faut aussi bien avouer aussi qu'à ce moment là, avec ses grosses lunettes qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage et qui cachait ses yeux, ses cheveux sales et partants dans tout les sens, ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le classer comme quelqu'un de beau. C'était même tout l'inverse !

Bref, retournons à nos boutons euh…moutons ! Assis sur une chaise au milieu de tous, celui qui était de loin le plus beau de tous le regardait surpris et amusé. Ses beaux cheveux blonds platine étaient tenus en arrière par un bon paquet de gel, ses yeux d'un gris argenté semblable à l'acier semblaient le transpercer.

Il fit un pas en arrière voulant sortir au plus vite mais cette maudite porte semblait ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir.

**« Quoi ? C'est juste un mec ! »** S'exclamèrent deux jumeaux se ressemblant comme deux gouttes. Il les savait dans sa classe mais ne se rappelait plus de leur prénom, une chose cependant revint de sa mémoire, ils étaient tout les deux dans un club d'hôte ce qui signifiait…

**« Fred, Georges, vous êtes dans la même classe que notre invité, n'est-ce pas ? »**

…qu'en ce moment même il était dans ce club de bourge et mit plus de volonté dans l'action qui consistait à ouvrir cette fichue porte !

**« Ouai mais Tom…Ce type traîne toujours tout seul donc on le connaît pas» **répondirent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix. L'autre adolescent qui venait de parler était très différent des autres, il dégageait de lui un charme et une présence non contestable. Il semblait porter en permanence un masque de froideur et un air d'indifférence comme pour se protéger des gens.

**« Hmmm…Qu'importe, bienvenue au club d'hôte, le boursier »**

Cette phrase fit immédiatement réagir le jeune homme blond qui se mit à le regarder avec de grands yeux :

**« C'est donc toi le fameux prolétaire qui grâce à ses excellent résultats a pu rentrer dans un aussi prestigieux institut qu'est cette école, le célèbre Harry Potter »**

Une petite main vint tirer la manche de son vieux pull essayant d'attirer son attention. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra deux lacs bleues où de l'admiration se reflétait.

**« Tu es un héros, ryry ?»** lui demanda un petit brun sa tête légèrement penché vers la gauche, un lapin rose serré entre ses bras.

**« Non, pas vraiment...Mais attends…Qui appel-tu RYRY ? »** cria-t-il, indigné du surnom ridicule.

« **Cependant**, reprit le blond, **je n'aurais jamais pensé un seul instant que tu puisses être gay mais peu importe, quel est le style d'homme que tu préfère ?**

**Sauvage**, proposa –t-il en lui désignant un autre garçon métisse très calme, les cheveux partant dans tout les sens quoique bien coiffé dans son style. _Si seulement mes cheveux étaient comme ça…_

**Petit garçon adorable**, dit-il pointant le petit brun qui l'avait abordé à l'instant.

**Espiègle**, les deux jumeaux se retournèrent vers lui, un sourire coquin collé aux visages. A première vue, ils étaient en tous points semblables. Les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes yeux bleus clair pétillants de malice, pareils pour leurs taches de rousseur ainsi que pour leur peau blanche.

**Mystérieux, **le dernier membre qui était celui qui semblait le plus sérieux avec l'autre métisse. Il pu lire dans ces profonds yeux noirs un air calculateur qui lui donna des frissons.

**« Mais non…**, protesta-t-il essayant de se sortir de cet embarras**, je cherchais juste une salle où étudier ! »** Malgré ses protestations, celui qu'il avait repéré comme le chef s'approcha de sa démarche féline vers lui et posa un de ses longs doigts de pianiste le long de sa gorge avant de remonter et de lui lever légèrement la tête afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

**« Ou peut-être me préfères-tu moi, le lord ? »**

Affolé et surpris par la soudaine proximité de leurs visages, il recula précipitamment ne remarquant pas le vase derrière. Il était trop tard. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le rattraper, le vase tomba du meuble sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Et il se brisa en mille morceaux sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Pendant quelques instants le silence régna en maitre sans que personne n'ose le briser. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à réagir.

**« Oh ! Et dire que le directeur voulait le vendre aux enchères de fin d'année ! »** S'exclama un des deux.

**« C'est ballot, surtout qu'on comptait en tirer au moins soixante douze mille euros »** continua l'autre alors qu'Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive face au prix exorbitant.

**« Quoi ? »**hurla notre personnage principale,** « Soixante douze mille euros ! Euh…Pour ce qui est du paiement… »**

**« Sérieux**, répliquèrent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix, **alors que tu n'arrive même pas à te payer l'uniforme de l'école ? »**

Ils continuèrent sur leurs lancés alors que le jeune prolétaire s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir remboursé sa dette.

**« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant » **

Harry se figea.

Le prénommé Draco, qui était le lord, s'assit dans un de leurs confortables fauteuils et croisa ses jambes.

**« Potter, connait-tu ce proverbe ? « A Rome, fait comme les romains ». Si tu n'as pas d'argent paie avec ton corps ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es…le chien du club d'hôte ! »**

Attendez pensa –t-il en vitesse, chien est égale à...toutou ?

_Maman, papa, c'est terrible…Je me suis fait enlevé par le club d'hôte._

* * *

**Le club d'hôte est maintenant ouvert**

Assis dans un canapé trois places ayant deux jeunes filles à ses côtés, Draco faisait son travail d'hôte.

**« Draco**, lui demanda une de ses clientes, **quel genre de musique écoutes-tu ? »**

**« J'aime ces chansons que nous écoutons tous **_**my lady »**_ lui répondit-il un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

Sa voisine de droite l'aborda et lui proposa de gouter le gâteau qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Prenant son visage en coupe, il l'approcha du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Si c'est toi qui me le fait manger, je veux bien… »**

Pour la jeune cliente qui était si proche de son prince charmant, c'était un instant qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

**« Draco, **dit une femme assez belle aux cheveux coupés carré et aux yeux marrons chocolat, **j'ai entendu dire que vous auriez recueillis un chaton abandonné ?**

**« Personnellement, je n'aurais pas dit chaton mais plutôt…Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! »**

Effectivement, le chien avait été obligé d'aller faire quelques courses comprenant du café et revenait à l'instant même. Comprenez la surprise du jeune aristocrate quand on lui rapporta pour faire du café une boite en verre dans laquelle quelque chose de marron clair y était.

**« Qu'est-ce ? »** demanda –t-il à Harry.

**« Du café »** répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

**« Je n'avais jamais vu cette marque de toute ma vie. C'est du café moulue ? »**

**« Presque, de l'instantané »** rectifia-t-il.

« **De l'instantané ?** » demandèrent les deux clientes assises devant eux.

**« Oh !**, s'exclama Draco, **ce serait de ce truc où on n'a qu'à rajouter de l'eau chaude, le café des pauvres !**

**« C'est donc ce fameux café »** s'extasia une des clientes.

**« La rumeur était donc bien fondée »** continua une autre.

**« Le manque de temps libre des pauvres les pousse à ne pas moudre le café eux-mêmes ! » **termina une autre avant qu'elles n' hochent tous d'un même mouvement la tête.

Un des deux jumeaux s'empara du bocal et l'examina.

**« Deux euros cinquante pour cent grammes ! »**

**« Quel prix impressionnant ! »** finit l'autre.

**« Je vais aller en acheter un autre »** soupira le brun lassé de tous ces commentaires.

Il s'apprêta à ranger le café mais Draco l'en empêcha.

**« Attend »**

Tout la salle était présente et le regardait, pendu à ses lèvres.

**« J'ai décidé que j'allais le boire ». **Après un **« Oh ! »** d'admiration, tout le monde applaudit face à son courage.

**« Bien, Potter, prépare nous du café de prolétaire »**

_Pourriture de bourge_ pensa une nouvelle fois Harry.

Il s'apprêta à les suivre lorsque le bruit d'une tasse qu'on posait sur sa soucoupe attira son attention. La jeune femme qui semblait être une des plus ferventes clientes de Draco était restée. Pansy s'il se rappelait bien.

**« Draco en fait trop, il ne pourra jamais boire un truc pareil »**

**« Hein ? » **répliqua –t-il dans sa plus grande éloquence. Elle se retourna et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

**« Potter »** le rappela à l'ordre Draco.

Il sortit quatre tasses et versa une cuillère de café dans chacune des tasses puis, versa l'eau chaude. Et ceci, sous les yeux remplis de curiosité de toutes les clientes. Il en distribua à quatre et attendit le verdict. Cependant face à ce mystérieux café elles prirent peur et il fallut un peu de persuasion de la part de notre cher blondinet pour qu'elles acceptent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry observa la salle et une scène en particulier attira son attention. Celle des deux jumeaux et de leurs clientes qui les écoutaient presque religieusement.

**« …Et la Fred se réveille en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar »** finit Georges en riant alors que Fred lui semblait tout gêné.

**« Georges**, gémit-il, **c'est** **tellement…mesquin, dire cela devant tout le monde** **»**, dit-il les larmes prêtes à tomber. Georges sembla choqué mais se reprit très vite. Il prit à deux mains le visage de son frère et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est là qu' Harry réalisa ce qui attirait tant les jeunes filles…

**« Désolé…mais tu étais tellement mignon à ce moment… »**

**« Georges… »**

**« Fred… »**

…C'était cet amour interdit entre ces deux frères. Soudain devant cette scène qu'elles qualifieraient de magnifique et émouvante, les deux jeunes filles à leurs tables poussèrent de grands cris.

Il n'arriverait vraiment jamais à comprendre pourquoi ces idiotes s'excitaient pour si peu.

Ce fut à ce moment là que choisirent Théo et Blaise pour arriver à leur travail. Théo sur le dos de Blaise venait de se réveiller et notre héros dut bien avouer que le petit brun avec son « grand frère » formait un duo tout à fait adorable. Un doute le prit un instant.

« **Théo est vraiment en terminale ?** » demanda –t-il à Tom juste à côté de lui.

**« Ne te fis pas aux apparences, Théo est un excellent élève. Et puis, c'est son côté taciturne qui fait tout son succès »**

**« Ha… »** Répondit-il pas vraiment convaincu.

**« Sache que chacun ici met ses spécificités en avant. D'ailleurs, c'est Draco qui est le plus populaire parmi tous, c'est le lord. Soixante dix pour cent de notre clientèle le demande en priorité »**

**« On ne dirait vraiment pas à première vue… »**

**« Ah, j'allais oublier. Ta dette s'élève à soixante douze mille euros, tu vas au moins devoir être notre chien jusqu'à ton bac. Ah, désolé, ça doit te déprimer mais sache que tu ne peux pas fuir. Ma famille possède une milice privée qui te retrouvera à l'instant même où tu quitteras ce pays, quoique c'est impossible, car après tout, tu n'as pas de passeport, n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Il est vrai que tu vas devoir travailler due pour rembourses cette dette »** dit Draco qui avait laissé ses clientes pour parler avec eux. **« Encore si tu avais été plus beau, tu aurais pu être un hôte et rembourser plus vite ce que tu nous dois »**

**« Etre beau ou moche, je m'en fiche, et puis faire ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas »**

**« Ce genre de chose ? **» demanda Draco levant un de ses sourcils.

**« Rendre heureuses des jeunes filles et batifoler avec eux »**

**« Mais que racontes-tu ? Un homme rendant une femme heureuse est la plus belle chose sur terre ! »**

**« Est-ce vraiment si important que ça ? » **demanda-t-il alors que Draco perdait son sourire. Voyant que le blond l'écoutait, il continua sur sa lancée.

**« Le look des garçons et des filles…C'est la beauté intérieur qui compte, non ? En fait je me demande pourquoi ce club existe »**

**« Harry, Harry…Sache que dieu a donné la beauté à certaines personnes et notre rôle et d'en faire profiter aux autres ! »**

**« Mouai… »**

Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, Théo voulut lui faire une surprise et lui sauta sur le dos en poussant un grand « ryry ». Déstabilisé, il tomba avec Théo sur le dos et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ses lunettes se cassèrent. Théo voyant ce qu'il avait fait s'excusa mais le mal était déjà. Il les retira et là tous les personnages furent choqués en voyant les magnifiques émeraudes qu'il cachait sous cette immonde paire de lunette datant du moyen âge.

Draco appela les jumeaux d'un claquement de doigt et immédiatement ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un des bras d'Harry et le trainèrent hors de la salle.

**« Tom, appel le coiffeur ! Blaise, va chercher des lentilles à l'infirmerie !** » Ordonna Draco à chacun.

**« Et moi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi ? » **demanda Théo tout excité.

**« Théo**, commença –t-il, **toi…va manger du gâteau »**

**« Lapinou, tu sais, ils sont tous très occupé et moi je suis tout seul… » **Marmonna Théo assis à une table avec son lapin rose devant lui.

**« Alors, tu es prêt ? » **demanda Draco à travers le rideau.

**« Mouai » **répondit le brun avant de finalement tirer le rideau. Tous furent choqués et très surpris de voir qu'il était aussi beau. Sa peau était blanche comme le lait, ses splendides yeux verts lui mangeaient la moitié de son visage, ses lèvres délicatement dessinées était d'un rose tout à fait alléchant. Le coiffeur avait fait un magnifique travail avec ses cheveux qui loin d'être court, lui atteignait la moitié du dos dans un dégradé parfait. L'uniforme noire de l'école qui se constituait de chaussure noire pointu à l'italienne, d'un pantalon noir un peu serré la ou il fallait, d'une veste tout aussi noire que le pantalon où sur la poitrine trônait l'emblème de leur école, lui allait comme un gant.

**« Mais où cachais-tu tous ces cheveux »** lui demanda Georges ?

**« Ils m'embêtaient alors je les cachais dans mon pull **» lui répondit Harry qui se regardait encore dans le miroir se demanda si la personne dans la glace était vraiment lui. Souvent, Sirius lui disait qu'il était très beau mais lui n'y croyait pas, pensant que c'était pour le réconforter. Depuis toujours, Remus, qui était surprotecteur avec lui, l'avait obligé à mettre des vêtements horribles lui disant toujours **« un jour, tu me remercieras d'avoir protégé ta virginité jusqu'à ta majorité ».**

**« Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite que tu avais un physique pareil ! »** dit Fred.

**« Il est vrai que tu pourrais bien attirer quelques clientes »** concéda Tom.

**« Bien**, reprit Draco,** à partir de maintenant tu n'es plus notre toutou mais un hôte. Si tu parviens à avoir plus de cent clientes, j'annulerais ta dette de soixante douze mille euros ! »**

**« Un hôte… »**

* * *

**Harry se met au travail**

**« Quels sont tes loisirs, Harry ? »**

**« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial pour avoir une si belle peau ? »**

Face à toutes ces question, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, très mal à l'aise.

**« Pourquoi as-tu rejoins ce club »** lui demandèrent les trois clientes à sa table d'une même voix.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rappela pourquoi il devait faire cela et fit plus d'effort pour se faire aimer. Il fallait quand même qu'il ait cent clientes !

« Mais…Tes parents sont mort il y a longtemps, comment fais-tu pour vivre et pour les taches ménagères ? » lui demanda une cliente curieuse.

**« Eh bien…**, lui répondit-t-il, **je vis avec mon parrain et un ami de mon père qui sont ensemble. Mais comme ils ne sont pas toujours à la maison, Remus m'a donné le livre de recette de ma mère, et je m'amuse donc en les essayant toutes pour rendre heureux ce que j'aime, Ce sont toujours de très bons souvenirs »**. Tout au long de sa réplique, la clientes à sa table s'extasiaient devant la beauté angélique que dégageait naturellement Harry, elles s'empressèrent ensuite de lui demander si elles pouvaient revenir demain ce qu'il accepta heureux d'avoir ses premières clientes acquises.

Pendant toute la séance, Draco ne cessait de surveiller son nouveau protégé, ce qui attisa la jalousie qu'éprouvait Pansy juste à côté d'elle. Elle décida donc de se venger de cet affront que lui faisait ce nouvel hôte en lui volant l'attention de son prince charmant.

C'est pour ça que plus tard alors qu'Harry cherchait son sac, par une de ces grandes vitres qu'il aimait tant dans cette école, il découvrit son cartable avec toutes ces affaires dans la fontaine de la cour. Alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans les couloirs, il croisa un instant Pansy qui à son sourire ne pouvait qu'être la coupable. Il décida de l'ignorer et continu de courir, ignorant sa remarque sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune manière.

Arrivé en bas, il constatât l'état des dégâts, rien n'avait été épargné. Il remonta son couteux pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, enleva sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche jusqu'au coude avant d'avancer dans l'eau.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, toutes ses affaires avaient été retrouvées et séchaient plus loin sur la pelouse. Cependant, il manquait son portefeuille, ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Contre toute attente, alors qu'il commençait à désespéré il entendit quelqu'un rentrer lui aussi dans le bassin. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que Draco avait daigné l'aidé et comme lui, avait remonté ses manches et son pantalon pour l'aider à chercher le fameux portefeuille.

**« Arrête, tu vas être trempé »** lui conseilla le brun, touché par son élan de gentillesse.

**« Ca ne fait, après tout, on dit bien que rien n'est plus beau que le corps d'un homme mouillé » **

Ils continuèrent à chercher jusqu'au moment ou le blond le trouva. Ils sortirent de l'eau après les remerciements d'Harry et s'allongèrent sur la pelouse.

« **Mais en fait, pourquoi tes affaires se sont-elles retrouvé ici ? »** demanda Draco, son visage se referment d'un coup.

Ce furent les mêmes mots que prononcèrent le lendemain Pansy qui l'avait demandé comme hôte.

**« Mon sac est malencontreusement tombé par la fenêtre »** répondit-il fusillant sa cliente du regard qu'il savait coupable.

**« Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance**, dit-elle, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres,** un sac qui tombe tout seul dans le bassin »**

**« Mais pour récupérer ce sac, **reprit-elle le ton plus acerbe**, tu as eu le culot d'utiliser les magnifiques mains de Draco, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Draco ne s'intéresse qu'à toi parce que tu es une curiosité pour lui. Ne crois surtout pas qu'il fait ça pour tes beaux yeux »**

**« En fait tu es…**, réalisa tout d'un coup Harry, **jalouse ? »**

Soudain, prit d'une immense colère et d'une grande envie de vengeance, Pansy se pencha, agrippa le col de la chemise du brun et l'attira à lui renversant la table ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, dont le service à té en porcelaine qui se fracassa parterre dans un grand bruit attirant l'attention de touts vers la scène. Pansy, allongée parterre criant au scandale alors qu'Harry, au dessus d'elle à quatre pattes, venait de comprendre le plan de la jeune fille.

Les deux jumeaux s'approchèrent et, une carafe d'eau dans chaque main, versèrent ensemble l'eau sur la tête de la jeune femme qui se calma d'un coup.

**« Mais que faîtes-vous… »** Demanda la jeune femme mais fut couper par Draco qui s'approcha, anormalement sérieux. Il souleva une des mèches qui recouvrait le visage de la jeune femme et la ramena derrière son oreille. Alors qu'elle allait expliquer la situation, Draco ne la laissa pas parler.

**« Que de laideur dans tes actes »** dit-il, un air de profond mépris sur le visage en regardant la jeune femme devant lui.

**« En plus**, reprit-il, **tu as osé jeter les affaires d'Harry dans le bassin »**

**« Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve ! » **répliqua –t- elle. D'une main, il souleva son visage.

**« Tu es plutôt jolie, mais en aucun cas tu ne mérites d'être l'une de nos clientes. Je le sais bien, Harry n'est pas ce genre de mec » **finit-il. La jeune femme, comprenant qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue, s'enfuit en pleurant.

**« Ah, en fait**, dit Tom en s'adressant à Harry, **pour tout ce grabuge, à partir de maintenant, tu dois avoir plus de mille clientes pour rembourser ta dette **»

**« Quoi ? »** hurla Harry.

**« Tiens**, repris Tom, **c'est les seuls vêtements qu'il nous reste »**.Il prit le sac et alla se déshabiller derrière le rideau. Quand il en ressortit, le choc fut encore plus grand que celui d'hier pour l'uniforme. On lui avait donné un short noir très serré et très moulant qui lui arrivait sous les fesses et qui ne cachaient rien de ses longues jambes imberbes, où on avait envie de croquer. Le haut était un tee-shirt blanc très transparent qui laissant voir tout son torse. Draco rougit, il était trop croquant et trop sexy pour son propre bien ! Voyant que les jumeaux bavaient devant la vue plus que plaisante, Draco, qui développait déjà le complexe de papa poule, lui ordonna de se changer et maudit les jumeaux jusqu'à leur dixième générations pour avoir posés leurs yeux pervers sur le magnifique corps de son fils.

**« Mais depuis quand je suis son fils ? »** se demanda Harry.

**Loupiot** : Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Harry** : Nul à chier ?

**Loupiot (sort le bazooka de derrière son dos et le pointe sur le brun)** : Que disais-tu, j'ai mal entendu

**Harry** : C'est génial !

**Remus** : Comment as-tu osé montrer le magnifique corps de mon bébé à ces trois pervers !

**Georges et Fred** : Nous ne sommes pas des pervers !

**Draco **: J'essaye de le protéger, je ne suis pas un pervers !

**Remus** : Tu as osé regarder le corps de mon bébé, tu mérite de mourir !

**Sirius** : Allons Remus, tu sais très bien qu'un jour, il va partir et tu ne pourras l'empêcher de perdre sa virginité.

**Remus** : Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, mon enfant restera pur et innocent !

**Loupiot** : Bref, une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, je tiens à remercier tout ce qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire et j'encourage ce qui ne l'ont pas fait à franchir le pas.**

**Merci à Kahome pour sa review**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, certains chapitres sont entièrement inspiré de Ouran High School Host Club.

Désolé, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que l'autre...

Je suis ma bêta donc si des fautes sont présentes et qu'elles sont vraiment gênantes, signalez le moi.

* * *

07/10

_Bonjour Papa, Maman. L'école continue et je suis toujours premier de ma classe. Si Mione me voyait maintenant, elle serait choquée ! Je suis toujours dans le club d'hôte, et après réflexion, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Je vous accorde qu'ils sont un peu bizarre, mais ils ont bon fond ! Enfin j'espère...Hier, Tom en sortant du bureau du proviseur semblait furieux, je me demande bien pourquoi. Il faut que j'y aille à présent. A la prochaine, Papa, Maman..._

* * *

**La préparation du festival**

La bibliothèque. Selon la définition du dictionnaire, un lieu de stockage d'ouvrage ou le silence est censé régné afin d'aider ceux qui y travaillent à mieux se concentrer. Et pourtant Harry, entouré de dizaines de livres éparpillés sur une grande table, se demandait encore si ces petites midinettes, qui se vantaient tellement de leur bonne éducation, savaient vraiment à quoi servait ce lieu. Eh oui, on ne boit pas de thé dans une bibliothèque !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il referma un livre sur l'histoire antique et posa son stylo qui n'avait cessé de gratter sur une feuille depuis plus d'une heure. Il se massa doucement le poignet qui souffrait et regarda négligemment l'heure sur le cadrant au dessus du bureau des prêts. Il jura et rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son vieux sac recousu. Draco et surtout Tom allaient le tuer s'il arrivait en retard pour leur réunion spéciale.

Il monta aussi vite qu'il pouvait tout les escaliers car, je vous rappel que le salle sur demande se trouve quand même au 7 ème étage. Il croisa la vieille Mcgonnagall qui le réprimanda sévèrement en le voyant courir dans les couloirs et le professeur Snape qui ne dit rien mais lui jeta un regard peu sympathique. Puis enfin il arriva à la salle et ouvrit les portes :

**"Bienvenue !"**

Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que ce soit la semaine de l'aristocratie...

Portant tous des habits du moyen âge, ils s'étaient tous mis à genoux devant lui comme le faisait les nobles de l'époque. Voyant que ce n'était que lui, ils se relevèrent et Tom en profita pour le réprimander.

**"Harry, en retard. Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça veut dire..."** dit-il le regardant avec cet habituel air calculateur qui lui donnait toujours des frissons. Il avala difficilement sa salive et répondit positivement. Encore une séance photo en perspective... Chaque semaine, il vendait à leurs clientes des images exclusifs d'eux. Et pour une raison inconnu, c'était toujours lui qui était le plus dénué. Ce qui au passage avait fait hurler Draco mais voyant les profits, il s'était rapidement tu, lui avait jeté un regard désolé puis avait détourné le regard le laissant aux mains du démon.

Cela faisait un mois que Harry avait rejoint le club et pour l'instant, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Il recevait de plus en plus de clientes et Tom avait même prévu qu'un jour son taux de demande par semaine allait dépasser celui de Draco. Cette nouvelle, loin de ravir le blond, le déprima complètement. Si on suit les pensée de notre petit blondinet, cela donnerait ça :

_ plus de clientes=remboursement plus vite finis=départ de Harry._

Notre jeune brun regardait les costumes des autres et pour une fois se dit que porter ce genre de chose devait être amusant, mais en voyant les longs collants blancs qu'était obligé de porter Blaise, il fut moins tenté.

**"Harry"** dit un jumeau

**"Ne crois pas..."** continua l'autre.

**"Échapper au déguisement"** finit le premier avant que chacun ne se saisissent d'un de ses bras et ne le traînent jusqu'à derrière un rideau où se trouvait sa tenue. Il devina tout de suite un mauvais coup, entendant le rire des deux roux à l'extérieur. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien coup fourré. Au lieu de l'habituel tenue qu'il portait tous, on lui avait donné une...une...robe. Un robe bleu plein de froufrous et de dentelles qui l'avait gratté toute la soirée. Et tout ceci sous le regard gaga de Draco qui se demandait combien coûtait la chirurgie du changement de sexe, des deux regards pervers des jumeaux qui ne se gênait pas pour mater, Théo qui tirait sur ses froufrous et ses noeuds pour s'amuser, Tom qui remontait sa fine paire de lunette un air satisfait collé aux lèvres pensant aux bénéfices qu'il venait de faire et Blaise qui...Qui faisait quoi en fait? Ah oui ! Il regardait Théo manger du gâteau. Il devait bien être le seul normal dans toute cette bande de dégénérés, quoique parfois, la normalité fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Et pour être contentes, les clientes avaient été clientes. Tom eut même l'idée de faire payé les photos des clientes avec lui. Certains garçons avaient même osés venir au club prendre une photo, sous le regard incendiaire de l'autre blond,** "je protégerais mon enfant de ces immondes pervers"**disait-il alors qu'il fermait à la fin de la journée, la porte à double tours.

Le soir venu, Harry, portant toujours sa belle robe bleu, s'écroula sur une chaise avec toute l'élégance et la grâce d'un éléphant. Il soupira de fatigue et posa sa tête sur sa table alors que les autres prenaient place avec plus de maintient que lui. Ce fut Tom qui commença la réunion.

**"Bien"** dit-il**"nous sommes la pour le prochain festival d'automne qui je vous rappel, commencera dans une semaine. Le directeur a eut la _charmante_ idée de nous faire organiser cette perte de temps immense. Cependant grâce à mon intelligence supérieur, j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte que toute cette petite mascarade nous rapporte de l'argent. Vous allez tous organiser un stand de votre choix qui sera approuvé par moi même, les clientes qui y viendront repartiront tous avec si elle veulent un souvenir, qui bien sûr, sera payant. Je compte sur vous pour attirer le plus de personnes que possible, mettez vos talents en avant et surtout,** il eut soudain un sourire sadique au visage**, celui qui recoltera le moins d'argent à son stand devra faire une séance spécial avec moi" **finit-il, la menace sous entendu visible pour tous.

**"Bien"** continua -t-il,**" vous allez chacun me dire ce que vous comptez faire, on commence par toi bien sûr Draco"**

**"Je composerais un morceau au piano pour chacun des clients et à la fin, le souvenir sera une partition sur laquelle j'aurait récrit ce que j'avais joué avec ma signature"**dit-il alors qu'il jouait tranquillement avec une des mèches de ses cheveux.

**"Hmm...J'approuve"** dit notre superviseur de réunion**" cependant je pense que ton animation sera celle où le prix sera le plus élevé, tu es notre lord après tout".**

Le brun à lunette regarda ensuite ensuite les deux jumeaux qui se regardaient d'un air entendu.

**"Une maison du rire !"** dirent-ils d'une même voix.

**"Proposition refusée" **dit leur interlocuteur d'un ton catégorique.

**"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? "** s'exclamèrent-ils indignés d'une telle injustice.**  
**

**"Oh...J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié, ce qui est arrivé au début de l'année, n'est ce pas ?" **demanda -t-il d'une voix menaçante.

**"C'était un accident !"** justifièrent-ils.

**"Bien sur..."** leur accordera -t-il**"cependant...je doute que le ministre des affaires étrangères aie pris ça pour un accident"**

**"On n'avait pas prévu..."**

**"Qu'il portait une perruque..."**

**"Et qu'il allait la perdre dans l'attraction !"**

**" Mr Petterson ****m'avait pourtant certifié avoir senti quelque chose lui enlever sa perruque" **dit Tom.

**"Bon, on n'est peut-être pas si innocent que ça, mais pour une fois, fais nous confiance !"**

"**Non"** répondit -il catégoriquement.

**"Pourquoi ?"** protestèrent-ils.

**"Parce que vous êtes juste deux gamins"** répondit Draco alors qu'il portait tranquillement sa tasse à ses lèvres se moquant ouvertement des deux roux. Draco aurait dut se rappeler, à ce moment là, qu'on ne se moquait jamais des jumeaux wealseys sans répercutions.

Cerveau d'un jumeau weasley = 1. Trouver _sa faiblesse._

Facile. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du brun, vêtu encore de sa robe, et s'assirent de chaque côté de lui. Pendant ce temps, Tom demanda à l'aîné du club ce qu'il allait faire.

**"Hmmm"** réfléchit Théo alors qu'il regardait en l'air cherchant la solution à son problème.

**"Laisse moi te suggérer quelque chose "**dit Tom qui sentait que la soirée allait être très longue, alors qu'il chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du brun. Soudain, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina.

**"Vraiment"** s'écria -t-il alors qu'il regardait le démon avez des yeux pleins d'espoir.

**"Bien sur"** acquiècia l'autre, **"tu pourras même le faire avec Blaise si tu veux"**argumenta -t-il alors qu'il voyait là, une chance de se débarrasser de la tâche qui était de devoir trouver un stand acceptable à deux de ses hôtes. Il jeta ensuite un regard aux jumeaux qui, profitant de l'attention que monopolisait leur aîné, se rapprochèrent encore plus du brun innocent, qui ne remarquait rien.

Cerveau d'un jumeau weasley = 2. _Exploiter_ la faiblesse de l'ennemi.

Draco, comprenant lui aussi le stratagème des deux idiots, les fixa de son regard polaire les défiant de faire quoique ce soit. Ignorant l'avertissement, il le collèrent pratiquement et chacun passèrent un bras autour des épaules du petit, qui s'en fichait éperdument, trop occupé à déguster son gâteau au chocolat. Dégustation qui fut interrompue par Tom.

**"Et toi Harry, quel talent vas-tu mettre en avant ?"** demanda -t-il, en ayant plus que marre de cette perte de temps. Il marmonna quelque chose que même les jumeaux qui lui était collé n'entendirent.

**"Excuse moi mais pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire avec un peu plus d'éloquence je te pris ?"** demanda le démon.

**"Je n'ai absolument aucun talent"** dit platement Harry alors qu'un grand silence ne s'installa, vite brisé par la vedette du club d'hôte.

**"Tu es forcement doué dans quelques chose en particulier, réfléchis-y mieux"** dit le blond.

**"Pas vraiment..."** répondit le brun alors que Tom se pinçait l'arrête du nez, encore un problème en perspective...

**"Bien"** dit calmement le cerveau du groupe**" s'il en est ainsi, je te laisse trois jours pour que tu puisses te trouver un talent particulier, dépasses ce délai et je te promet qu'en plus de la punition du perdant, tu en récolteras une autre, n'est-ce pas Draco ?"**

"**Il est vrai que si mes souvenirs sont bon, il nous reste encore un costume de maid dans le placard...Attends !"** s'exclama Draco**" Je refuse que mon bébé porte une chose aussi vulgaire et qui montre autant son corps".** A ces mots son interlocuteur lui répondit :

**"Très bien, il a juste à se trouver un talent particulier, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile. Mais je te préviens, si il n'arrive pas à s'en trouver un, il devra porter ce costume de serveuse pendant toute la soirée."**

Harry gémit alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses bras. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de froid contre son poignet. Il releva sa tête et s'aperçut que Georges venait de poser devant lui une part de gâteau. Les deux roux devant lui lui sourirent calmement, presque tendrement. Les remerciant de son regard super mignon et qui ne peut résister à personne, il plongea sa petite cuillère dans le fondant au chocolat et le mangea.

Soudain, Georges prit sa main et lécha ses doigt où un peu de chocolat s'y était logé. A son regard interrogateur, le roux répondit tout simplement :

**"Tu avais un peu de chocolat sur le bout des doigts"**

**"Ne bouge pas "** lui ordonna son frère. Il approcha son visage du sien et sa langue vint lécher sa joue, presqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**"Tu avais quelques miettes sur ta joue..." **lui dit-il alors qu'il lui jetait son regard le plus innocent que possible.

**"Mouai..."** dit le brun, pas très convaincu.

Les deux roux lancèrent un regard moqueur à Draco qui les fusilla du regard.

* * *

Harry jetta une nouvelle fois une boule de papier dans sa corbeille. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il cherchait une activité auquel il était doué et qu'il pourrait exposer, mais rien ne lui venait. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour trouvé "l'idée" qui le sauverait de l'humiliation. Il jeta un regard vers une de ses grandes fenêtres qu'il aimai tant, et admira le paysage. Dehors, les autres élèves, profitant du beau temps étaient sorti et se promenaient dans le parc.

Abandonnant l'idée de ne pas porter cette tenue de maid, il se leva de sa table et rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis se promena dans les couloirs, attendant l'heure du jugement. Pour une fois, il arriva plus tôt que tous et pu s'apercevoir, à son plus grand soulagement, que cette fois il n'y avait aucun thème. Il s'assit à sa table et étonna ses clientes par sa soudaine ponctualité. Et puis une posa LA question.

**"Dis moi, que vas-tu faire pour le festival, tu es le seul avec Théo et Blaise dont les stands sont inconnus"** lui demanda -t-elle

**"Oui ! C'est vrai, dis le nous !"** insista une autre, alors que toutes s'intéressaient à leur discution.

**"C'est...C'est une surprise..."** leur répondit-il alors qu'un certain malaise s'installa. De loin, Tom remonta ses lunettes regardant leur plus jeune hôte avec son habituel regard calculateur. Il semblerait que le festival allait être intéressant...

**Le soir venu**

**"Alors"** demanda Tom**"dis moi donc ce que tu vas exposer au...festival"**

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, sachant qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Mais il lui répondit quand même.

**"Je n'ai rien trouvé"** dit-il platement alors que Draco le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Son bébé allait...allait...

**"Hors de question !"** cria le blond alors qu'il prenait le brun dans ses bras, dans une attitude protectrice. Tom recula dans sa chaise posant sa tasse de thé ( mais ils ne font que boire du thé ou quoi ?).

**"Les règles sont les règles"** déclara -t-il, un combat visuel s'engageant entre les deux chefs du club.

**"Il est hors de question que tu expose le corps de mon bébé comme un vulgaire bout de viande"** siffla -t-il.

**"Un bon gentleman ne revient jamais sur sa parole" **

**"Mais..."**

**"C'est bon"** le coupa Harry **"je le ferais"** continua -t-il alors qu'un sourire victorieux fleurissait sur le visage du démon et que le visage du jeune Malfoy se décomposait.

**" Je refuse, je ne laisserais pas mon enfant se faire pervertir par ces obsédés ! Change la punition !" **insista Draco.

**"Puisque Harry est d'accord, je ne vois pas le problème"** dit le brun à lunette, un sourire satisfait ne quittant pas son visage.

**"Je m'en fiche ! Mon bébé est trop innocent pour faire ce genre de chose !"** s'écria -t-il encore sous le regard exaspéré de l'autre. Oui, il allait travestir son bébé et montrer un peu ses jambes aux gens, mais ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Non ? De plus, le chiffre d'affaire, avec un hôte en costume, allait considérablement augmenter !

**"Ryry va mettre un costume de maid ?"** demanda Théo à Blaise, ce dernier répondit positivement.

**"Alors, il va pouvoir participer à notre stand !"** s'exclama le petit brun, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage, ses yeux pétillants de joie et de bonne humeur. Cette exclamation attira l'attention des autres, surtout que personne à part Tom, ne savait quelle serait l'attraction du duo.

**"Mais bien sur ! pensez-vous réellement que moi, Tom Jedusort, n'aurait pas eu une idée aussi génial et apportant autant de bénéfices que celle la ? "** se complimenta -t-il, une main posé vers l'emplacement de son cœur .

Harry soupira. Les prochains jours allaient être très long...

* * *

**La découverte du monde des prolétariats au club d'hôte :**

**"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? "** demanda Fred alors qu'il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Harry, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu sa taille. Le petit brun venait de plonger des sortes de longues tiges dans de l'eau bouillante.

**"Des pattes"** répondit-il sans se détourner de sa tache.

**"Ne serait-ce pas cet aliment de bas prix que les prolétaires mangent au quotidien"** demanda Tom.

**"Oh ! De la nourriture de prolétaire !"** s'exclama Draco, venant voir lui aussi les pattes cuisantes avec un regard curieux et émerveillé.

**"Ryry, Ryry !"** dit Théo alors qu'il tirait sur la manche de sa veste,**"c'est de la nourriture de prolétaire ?"**

**"Oh !"** s'écria Georges, **" Quel prix incroyable ! 0,80 euros pour un paquet de ces euh..."**

**"Pattes"** l'aida Harry, soupirant de fatigue.

**"Bon, venez tous autour de la table ! Harry ! Sers nous donc de ta nourriture de prolétaire !"** ordonna le blond du groupe.

**"Pourriture de bourge"** murmura Harry.

_Mmmm ? Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou, merci beaucoup pour toute les review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus quand je l'ai écrit.**_

_******Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas autant que l'idée et le concept de l'histoire qui revient en grande partie à Ouran High School Host Club**_

* * *

**"Il en est hors de question, tu m'entends Tom, hors de question ! Tant que moi, Draco Lucius Abraxas Alexandre William César Oscar Malfoy, quel idée de m'avoir mis un prénom si long, serait encore vivant, mon bébé ne portera jamais d'accoutrement aussi court et cachant aussi peu de peau !"**

**"Draco "**essaya de le raisonner Tom,**" imagine tout les profits et toutes les nouvelles clientes qu'on réussira à récupérer grâce à ce minuscule petit sacrifice !"**

**"Aucun profit ni aucune cliente en plus ne me fera changer d'avis, on parle de mon enfant là, de mon bébé, du fruit de mes entrailles !"**

**" Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'était pas..."**essaya d'intervenir le principale sujet de cette dispute.

**"Harry"** le coupa le blond **" laisse papa tout régler et va te changer "**

**"Et puis"**recommença le secrétaire du club **"saches que cet "accoutrement" comme tu le dis, vient d'un des plus grands couturiers de Paris, de la pure qualité !"  
**

**"Peu importe, rallonge la taille de la jupe..."**

Harry abandonna la discussion entre les deux chefs du club et alla se changer, en ayant plus que marre de toute cette histoire et surtout, de se les geler en jupe et bretelle. Bien sûr, Tom n'avait pas pensé une seconde que s'il se promenait à moitié à poile par ce temps, il aurait froid. Tout du moins, s'il y avait pensé, il s'en fichait éperdument. A vrai dire, la deuxième hypothèse était surement la plus probable.

On était maintenant la veille du festival et tout le lycée semblait attendre avec impatiente l'évènement. Les élèves discutaient tous du même sujet et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Cependant pour garder l'effet de surprise, personne en dehors du club ne savait ce qu'allait faire Harry. On avait toutefois, réussis à tirer les vers du nez à Théo. Avec Blaise, ils prévoyaient de faire un petit café et la punition de l'autre brun tombait à pic. Blaise s'occuperait de tout ce qui concernait la cuisine et Théo serait censé, je dis bien censé, aider Harry dans la salle, pour servir les clients et clientes. Chaque personne connaissant le petit bout de chou du club, savait très bien qu'il se contenterait de rester en cuisine et de piquer quelques petites sucreries, dès que son "grand frère" aurait le dos tourné.

Ah, c'était vraiment galère...

* * *

**"Slim, slim, slow...Slim, slim, slow...Voilà...comme ça...N'oublie surtout pas que c'est l'homme qui dirige..."**

Le directeur du lycée, surnommé "le vieux fou" ou "le citronné", cela dépendait des préférences, avait réussit un exploit digne des plus grands honneurs : celui d'irriter Tom au plus haut point et d'être toujours vivant. En effet, le vieux Dumbledor avait eu la fantastique, merveilleuse, enchanteresse, féerique idée de clôturer la magnifique journée qui allait suivre, par un bal. Et bien sûr, l'honorable vieillard sachant à quel point Tom _adorait _être serviable, leur avait confié cette tâche.

Les membres du club d'hôte avaient donc été demandé, une fois de plus, pour ouvrir le bal. Venant tous de familles d'aristocrate, la majorité savait danser la valse sauf, vous avez du le deviner, Harry. Cho Chang, une de ses clientes, avait bien voulu l'aider dans la dure tache qu'était d'apprendre au brun la valse. Dans un petit coin de la pièce, une aura sombre, très sombre, se dégageait d'une personne. Draco avait tout de suite proposé de l'aider mais trop grand pour jouer la femme, il avait immédiatement été recalé. Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il marmonnait dans sa barbe non existante quelques paroles sans ordre, ni sens.

**"Pas juste...mon bébé...mon devoir...déjà partir...voleuse..."**

_**Plus tard**_

**"Tiens"** dit Harry alors qu'il posait une tasse de thé (encore !) sur la table, devant Cho, **"Merci beaucoup encore pour m'avoir accorder un peu de ton temps"**

**"Ce n'est rien, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à t'aider. Oh !"**s'étonna -t-elle**" Quel magnifique tasse de thé ! Des Ginoris, hein ?"**

**"Ginori ?" **demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

**"Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre"** intervint Tom, **"Ce nouveau service à thé nous a été livré la veille, le cercle fait en sorte de renouveler le service à thé régulièrement "**

Le regard de la jeune chinoise se fit un instant mélancolique et nostalgique alors qu'elle frottait doucement la tasse entre ses mains.

**_Flash Back_**

**_"Cho !" _**_cria un petit garçon" **viens voir !"**_

_**"Ouai, j'arrive !" **lui répondit-elle_

_L'enfant pris la main de la petite fille et l'emmena devant une vitrine ou différentes tasses en porcelaine y trônaient._

**_"Regarde Cho" _**_dit-il._

_**"C'est joli"** s'extasia -t-elle._

**_"Ça, c'est une Wedgewood, une Foley et ici une Worcester. Et là bas, une Ginori et une Meissen." _**_expliqua -t-il,**"tu es ma femme donc je vais tout t'apprendre"**_

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'acquiécié vivement_

_**Fin Flash Back**  
_

**"Bonjour"**un jeune homme venait de rentrer dans la pièce, une boite callé sous sous son bras**" je suis venu vous remettre les nouvelles tasses"**

Draco qui observait la scène dans son coin, fronça les sourcils en voyant leur cliente se crisper légèrement.

**"Merci beaucoup"** dit Tom alors qu'il prenait la boite des mains du jeune homme**" les tasses de thé que tu as acheté plaisent beaucoup aux filles, Cédric"**

**"Vous êtes un livreur"** demanda naïvement l'ange du club.

**"Non, je suis un étudiant"** l'éclaircit Cédric,**"je porte un uniforme, non ?"**

**"Que tu es drôle Harry " **ria doucement Cho**" Après tout, il est vrai qu'il ne ressemble guère à l'héritier d'une grande entreprise multinational " **

Cédric en voyant la jeune asiatique assise plus loin, ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Draco, toujours attentif, ne manqua pas non plus la réaction du jeune homme.**  
**

**"Il est l'héritier d'une grande entreprise d'import/export, l'entreprise Diggory" **l'informa le brun à lunette, **"Actuellement, ils occupent la première place sur le marché national".**

**"En fait" **demanda un des deux jumeaux que Harry identifia comme Fred,**" c'est vrai que tu pars à l'étranger dans une semaine ?"**

**"Oui, effectivement" **

Le blond ne manqua pas non plus, les quelques larmes menaçant de couler des yeux de la belle brune, sa longue franche couvrant légèrement son regard. Elle baissa son visage et d'un léger mouvement de sa main, elle essuya discrètement ses larmes. Dès que Cédric fut partit, elle se précipita hors de la salle, s'excusant, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Harry perdu dans ses pensées sursauta en sentant soudain un poids sur son dos, et faillit bien tomber.

**"Ryry !"** cria Théo alors qu'il sautait sur le dit Ryry, tout ceci sous le regard protecteur de Blaise,**" tu savais que Chang est la fiancé de Diggory ?"**

**"Hein ?" **répondit très intelligemment Harry.

**"Tom"** demanda le Lord du club, **"depuis combien de temps étais-tu au courant ?"**

**"Au courant de quoi ? De leurs fiançailles ? Pour qui me prends-tu, j'ai évidement fait des recherches sur chacune de nos clientes . Ils se connaissent depuis leurs plus jeune âge et leur relation a été décidé par leurs parents. Ces informations n'avaient pas l'air importantes, je les ai donc laissé de côté pour un temps.**

**"Tu..." **commença Draco sans finir sa phrase, un air entre l'exaspération et le désespoir.

**"Cédric Diggory."dit-il, **tout en sortant d'un énorme classeur une fiche**" Excellentes notes. Famille prestigieuse. Physique dans la moyenne. Son point fort est son côté sérieux, s'il devrait avoir des points faibles..."**

**"Il est transparent" **dit Georges

**"Il est faible"** continua Fred.

**"En d'autres termes, il est ennuyeux"** finit-il, fermant dans un grand bruit son classeur.

_Il est sans pitié envers les garçons_ pensa Harry, une goutté de sueur coulant de sa tempe.

**"Cédric est quelqu'un de bien, hein ?"** dit Théo, perché du haut de épaules de Blaise, qui répondit d'un simple oui blasé.

**"Très bien"**, déclara Draco, **préparons notre plan d'action"**

**"Pourquoi ?" **demandèrent-ils tous.

"**La raison d'être du cercle d'hôtes de Poudlard est le bonheur de ces demoiselles, en voici la raison."**

Tom remonta doucement ses lunettes sur son nez : Cela promettait d'être intéressant...

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_

**"Tooooom ! Petit fils de biiiiiiip ! Je vais te tuer, te démembrer, t'égorger, t'étriper, t'embrocher puis je ferais un feu de camp comme les prolétaires, dans lequel grâce à ta chaire, on fera un kebab, puis je danserais autour des flammes et je..."**

**"Je déteste vraiment les gens qui sont du matin" **marmonna un des deux jumeaux, baillant à faire pâlir un dragon, l'autre jumeau se frottant doucement un oeil.

**"Et là j'appellerais Severus, le président du club de magie noire , qui utilisera sa poupée vaudou et..."**

**"Pourquoi un tel vacarme de bon matin ?" **demanda Tom, rentrant dans la salle du club, son air d'habituel indifférence collé au visage.

**"Toi ! Tom !" **cria Draco.

"**Oui, moi Tom. Et toi, Draco." **se moqua l'autre.

**"Explique moi ça avant que je ne mette fin à tes jours pris par la fureur"** dit le blond, ignorant la moquerie. Il avait planté devant ses yeux un joli costume de maid constitué d'une jupe noire plissée qui semblait bien moulante, s'arrêtant sûrement un peu plus haut que la mi hanche, avec un petit tablier blanc en dentelle sur le devant du bas, et pour finir, une chemise blanche aux manches coupés avec soin.

**"C'est le costume d'Harry, cependant tu as raison"** finit gravement le démon du club.

**"Raison pour quoi ?"**

**"C'est inacceptable, tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère"** céda -t-il.

**"Ah tu vois ! Donc on va tout de suite..."**

**"Appelez le meilleur tailleur du coin afin qu'il raccourcissent la bretelle de droite, qui est largement plus courte que celle de gauche de 27,40 mm" **le coupa Tom, se dirigeant précipitamment vers le téléphone.

**"Tom !" **cria une nouvelle fois Draco.

**"Quoi encore"** répondit-il le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

**"N'y a -t-il rien d'autre que tu ne remarque ?"**

**"Mon cher Draco Lucius Abraxas Alexandre William..."**

**"Abrège"** le coupa le blond.

**"Bref, oserais-tu sous entendre qu'une erreur a échappé à mon oeil attentif ?"**

**"Cela dépend à quoi tu es attentif, comme par exemple la taille de la jupe, ou bien encore qu'elle ne soit trop moulante pour ne pas que mon bébé se fasse violer par le premier inconnu qui le verra comme ça !" **s'exclama à la fin le lord.

**"Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on voit sous la jupe quand il y a aura un coup de vent ou quelque chose dans le genre, je l'ai donc fait moulante comme ça, personne ne verra ses dessous"** se défenda -t-il."

**"Espèce de..."**

**"De plus, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je n'ai pas un coeur de pierre( grand haussement de sourcil de tout ceux se trouvant dans la pièce), j'ai donc confié à Théo, la tâche de trouver un moyen de protection pour Harry"**

**"Vraiment" **s'étonna Dray.

**"Oui"** dit tout joyeusement le plus vieux du club,**" j'ai écrit devant le stand "Interdit de violer les serveurs", avec ça, Ryry n'a plus de soucis à se faire" **

**"Tom, Théo" **dit calmement, trop calmement le blond,**"je vais vous tuer..."**

**"Blaise !" **pleurnicha Théo montant dans les bras de son grand frère de coeur.

* * *

Hermione se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Ah oui ! La bibliothèque ouverte à tous, elle en salivait d'avance : tout ces livres, ces connaissances ! Elle se pressa en direction de la bibliothèque mais s'arrêta. Devant elle, se tenait un stand. Lequel ? Personne ne pourrait le savoir à cette distance, un nombre trop important de gens devant la porte en train de faire la queue.

Curieuse de nature, elle s'ajouta à la file déjà très rempli. Elle le regretta amèrement. Trois heure d'attente pour un café ! Ne voulant pas se montrer mal polie, elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Un petit garçon, très mignon au passage, vint l'aborder lui montrant une table en vitesse avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine. Elle s'assit et regarda la carte.

_Mousse au chocolat_

_ Gâteau au chocolat_

_ Marbré au chocolat _

_Milk-shake au chocolat_

_Mille feuilles au chocolat_

_Chocolat chaud_

_Chocolat au..._

Elle s'arrêta de lire a carte, se demandant qui pouvait avoir une telle obsession pour le chocolat (Théo : les gens sont fous, comment ne peut-on pas aimer le chocolat ?).

**"Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous choisis ?"** lui dit une personne. Elle tourna sa tête vers celui qui semblait être le serveur et beugua quelques instants : Que faisait un garçon habillé en fille ici ?

**"Heu, mademoiselle ?"** demanda une nouvelle le nouveau venu. Après tout, comment ne pas baver devant cette vision de rêve? Surtout pour elle, yaoiste dans le coeur ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un garçon au corps un peu efféminé sans trop l'être, habillé en maid ? Elle le regarda plus attentivement, se demandant où elle l'avait déjà vu...

Harry rougit un peu sous le regard de la jeune fille de son âge, le dévisageant et baissa la tête. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés sembla se reprendre et commanda un milk-shake au, que de surprise, au chocolat. Le petit brun partit vers la cuisine, ne s'apercevant pas, ou ignorant, le regards très insistants sur son postérieur (jumeaux Weasley : Hmmmm... Intéressant) et ses jambes.( draco : Mon bébé ! Je vais la tuer, la crucifier, la...)

Harry soupira alors qu'il rentrait dans l'antre de Blaise qui semblait, pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, rayonner. Lui, habituellement si neutre et froid, avait presque un sourire collé aux lèvres. Théo, assis sur la table de travail, mangeait un des cookies venant de sortir du four. Il donna la commande et regarda dans la salle. La queue se faisait de plus en plus longue et comme Théo ne travaillait que quand il le voulait bien, il devait s'occuper de tout. Le pire, c'était les regards, avait-il quelques chose collé sur le visage, qu'on lui avait parfois, bon tout le temps, adressés. Autant au début, ça ne lui faisait rien de s'habiller en fille, Remus le faisait souvent quand il était petit, mais maintenant...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et vérifia que sa jupe cachait le plus de peau que possible, Draco lui avait fait promettre de le faire souvent. Il sortit et se dirigea en vitesse vers le début de la queue. Un groupe de jeune de son âge. Il s'excusa pour l'attente et s'apprêta à les mener à leur table. Ils commencèrent à se plaindre quand, celui qui paraissait être le chef du groupe leur fit signe de se taire.

**"Ce n'est rien"** lui répondit ce dernier, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Il ne répondit pas et les installa à leur table leur demandant ce qu'ils commanderait.

**"Je prendrais une mousse au chocolat"** dit le chef du groupe d'un air aguicheur, **" et puis..._vous_"**

**"Je suis obligé de vous dire que nous n'avons guère de ce "vous" dans notre carte, veuillez vous contenter de votre commande initiale" **dit Harry d'un ton rêche montrant clairement qu'il avait compris (pour une fois !), la tentative de drague du jeune homme. Ce dernier, loin de se montrer décourager, persévéra. Quand il arriva avec le plateau, il distribua à chacun ce qu'il avait commandé quand deux bras vinrent le ceinturer et qu'il se retrouva assis sur les genoux du dragueur, dos à lui. Il essaya de se débattre mais se crispa en sentant une langue, qui loin d'être la bienvenue, lui léchait l'oreille. Il s'apprêta à le frapper quand un bras vint lui prendre le poignet et le tirer jusqu'à un torse chaud. Ignorant les petits papillons dans son ventre, il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était Draco, ayant à ses côtés Tom, qui venait de le sauver de ce mauvais pas.

**"Je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir immédiatement"** ordonna Tom, d'une voix à vous faire glacer le sang. Les gens curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux et chuchotaient entre eux. Harry, en quelques mois, était devenu la mascotte du lycée et personne ne pouvait tolérer qu'on lui fasse du mal. Les membres du groupes se levèrent mais le chef, lui, ne bougea pas et resta assis, leur faisant signe de faire de même.

**"Nous ne vous le rappellerons pas une deuxième fois : Sortez !"** reprit Draco, d'un ton tout aussi ferme que son conjoint.

**"Ou ?"** demanda l'imprudent, inconscient du danger qui le guettai, et qui l'avait guetté au moment même où son regard pervers s'était posé sur l'ange de Poudlard. Théo s'avança doucement vers le pervers, son aura avait subitement changé. Elle était plus sombre, plus noire, plus froide. Cela contrastait énormément avec son attitude de petit enfant qu'il affichait sans cesse. Il fit doucement craquer ses poignets ensemble et d'un claquement de doigt, Blaise sortit de nul part et agrippa par le col le malheureux. Il le transporta jusqu'à la cuisine, Théo marchant derrière lui, son regard toujours aussi froid. On entendit quelques bruits comme des cris étouffés et des craquement sinistres pendant quelques minutes, puis, le silence. Personne ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé dans la pièce voisine, enfin presque personne...

* * *

**_Le soir au bal_**

**"Oh Brebis égarées qui êtes présentes ici ce soir, soyez les bienvenu au grand bal du cercle d'hôte"** déclara Draco alors qu'il faisait la révérence vite suivit par les reste des hôtes derrière lui, tous en ligne. Mille lumières provenant des lustres vinrent éclairer la salle avant que l'orchestre à cordes ne se mettent à jouer. Toutes les personnes dans la salle applaudirent vivement avant que Tom ne recommence à parler.

**"Appréciez ce moment durant lequel vous aurez l'immense honneur de pouvoir danser avec votre hôte préféré. Sachez que celle qui mettra le plus en avance ses talents de danseuse deviendra la reine de cette soirée et aura comme récompense un torride baiser sur la joue de notre lord "**

A cette annonce, les filles dans la salle crièrent et certaines même s'évanouirent sous le choc. Harry lui, semblait plutôt lassé, ennuyé et surtout très mal à l'aise. Les deux jumeaux le remarquèrent et vinrent vers lui, posant chacun une main sur son épaule.

**"Tu n'as pas l'être très motivé"** lui fit remarquer Fred.

**"Le seul autre bal auquel je suis déjà allé, c'est la fête de mon quartier"** lui expliqua -t-il. Tom renifla, méprisant.

**"Comparer un bal avec...ça"**

Puis les premiers danseurs arrivèrent sur la piste et on commença à danser. Chaque hôte dansant avec quelqu'un, quoique danser pour Théo reviendrait plutôt à rigoler pendant que sa compagne de danse le faisant tourner en l'air. Seul Harry avait refusé et s'était posé sur une des grandes colonnes. Deux jeunes filles s'apprêtèrent à timidement l'aborder quand...

**"Harry"**, c'était Cho dans sa magnifique robe bleu roi qui venait vers lui, encore plus belle que d'habitude, **"Je te cherchais"** lui dit-elle, **" m'accorderais-tu cette danse?" **Il allait accepter quand deux tornades rousses l'enlevèrent dans un grand coup de vent laissant la jeune chinoise toute seule, ébahis. Draco, par très loin souriait légèrement. Les deux tornades rousses, qui vous l'avait deviné étaient bien Fred et Georges, l'embarquèrent et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle du club d'hôte. Il essaya de protester face au mauvais traitement mais à peine arrivé que Tom lui donnait un paquet et le poussa dans la cabine. Dans la cabine, il ouvrit le paquet et vit une robe rose clair faite d'un tissu très léger, il l'enfila sans poser de question : c'était le plan après tout.

Quand il sortit, les jumeaux prirent le temps de se rincer l'oeil avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise devant un miroir, de multiples produits de beautés autour de lui. Les jumeaux s'occupèrent de lui pour le maquillage étant fils de styliste, pendant que Théo lui enfilait une perruque blonde et y rentrait sa longue crinière noire. En parallèle, Tom lui donnait ses indications :

**"Ecoute Harry, tu as jusqu'à l'apogée de la soirée, dans exactement vingt minutes, Cédric t'attend surement déjà dans la salle de cours. Débrouille toi pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments pour Chang, cependant il y a encore beaucoup d'incertitudes, n'oublions pas que c'est le plan de notre lord"**

**"Que faites-vous" **cria Draco alors qu'il rentrait précipitamment dans la pièce,**"il n'y a plus personne pour occuper les invités..." **Il se tu en voyant son bébé métamorphosé en véritable travesti. Les jumeaux avaient vraiment fait du bon travail, on aurait vraiment dit une fille. Sa robe rose lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et, heureusement pour lui, il était imberbe, donc pas besoin de cire. La robe assez bouffante cachait sa poitrine, ou plutôt son manque de poitrine. La perruque blonde qui cachait ses beaux cheveux noirs lui arrivait juste au dessus des épaules et on lui avait aussi mit des lentilles de couleurs marron, ses yeux verts trop reconnaissables. Cependant, Draco le préférait mille fois mieux en garçon qu'en fille. Les même pensées traversaient l'esprit des deux autres roux. Tom lui regardait le petit brun d'un air calculateur, ça lui donnait des idées tout d'un coup...

**"Ryry, t'es tout mimi"** s'exclama Théo, les yeux plein d'excitation.

**"Ma perruque est trop lourde" **se plaignit Harry.

**"Supporte"** dit tout simplement Tom.

Et il partit à son rendez-vous, marchant avec difficulté, ses talons lui faisant affreusement mal. Les filles étaient vraiment sadiques pour mettre de ces choses la. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe et y arriva quelques instants plus tard. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Cédric accoudé à la fenêtre sous le clair de lune, regardant d'un air absent le jardin de rose dehors. Cédric se retourna et s'avança vers lui.

**"C'est toi qui a écrit cette lettre"**, lui demanda -t-il alors qu'il tendait la dite lettre, **"je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça"**

**"Une lettre ?"** demanda Harry.

_Love Love !_

_Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu m__on coeur est super Love Love !_

_C'est comme si j'avais en moi un énorme cyclone qui ne s'arrête jamais,_

_mon coeur se laisse emporter par le vent de l'amour !_

_J'aimerais tellement être seul sur l'arche de Noé avec toi_

_Oura ! Oura !_

_Mais qui a bien pu écrire cette lettre _pensa -t-il en premier.

**"Excuse moi, mais je suis déjà amoureux d'une autre fille"** lui dit d'entrée Cédric. Pas du tout étonné, et se disant que sa mission ne serait pas si compliqué, il continua le plan.

**"Cela ne serait pas Chang ?"** demanda -t-il. Les seuls rougissements sur son visage répondant suffisamment à sa question.

**"Oui"** soupira -t-il,**" mais je ne sors pas avec elle, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, je pense sincèrement qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un de plus intelligent, moin timide. Bref, je n'ai aucune chance pour l'instant."** Il s'arrêta quelques instants, puis se retourna vers Harry, le regard déterminé,** " C'est pour cela que je veux voir le monde, changer pour devenir un homme meilleur. Je voudrais lui demander de m'attendre mais je sais à quel point, c'est égoïste..."**

**"Effectivement, c'est égoïste" **insista -t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il enfonçait encore plus le jeune amoureux,**"si tu es sur de tes sentiments, pourquoi ne pas les lui avouer avant de partir ? Rien que cete volonté de changer t'as surement permis de progresser un tant sois peu."**

Il alla dire quelque chose mais une soudaine blancheur apparut sur son visage. Harry se retourna et vit Cho devant la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'excusa de les avoir déranger et partit en courant, Cédric la suivant de près. Le jeune brun enleva sa perruque et s'apprêta à faire de même quand une main sur son avant bras l'empêcha d'y aller.

**"Lâche moi, il faut aller expliquer ce malentendu !"** ordonna -t-il à Draco qui le lâcha immédiatement.

**"Ne t'en fais pas"** le rassura le blond,**"après tout, il lui a couru après ..." **Le plan avait été une entière réussite. Harry sourit en regardant le sourire fière de Draco, se rappelant une phrase de ce dernier : _La raison d'être du cercle d'hôte est le bonheur de ces dames, non ?_

Plus loin, Cédric courait toujours après Cho lui criant de s'arrêter. Arrivé vers l'allé des cerisiers, Cédric arriva enfin à attraper la main de sa promise qui se retourna brusquement. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, des lumières venant d'on ne sait où les éclairèrent, et une voix retentit.

**"Mes chère demoiselles, une dernière chanson pour clore cette magnifique soirée en votre compagnie. Le cercle d'hôte dédie cette dernière valse à ce couple"** finit Draco alors que son doigt pointait bien en évidence nos deux jeunes amoureux. Les balcons s'étaient ouvert sur l'extérieur et tous les regardait. Cédric serra son poing cherchant tout son courage et lui tendit la main, main que Cho accepta timidement. Ils commencèrent à danser devant tous et au creux de l'oreille, ils se chuchotèrent leurs sentiments respectifs. A la fin de la soirée, ce fut aux jumeaux d'annoncer la grande gagnante du concours.

"**Et la gagnante est..."** Commença un jumeau.

**"...Miss Chang !"** Finit l'autre. Des applaudissement déçus se firent entendre alors que Cho rougissait sous toute cette attention.

**"Donc le baiser du prince..."** recommença Fred.

**"C'est à mon tour"** s'exclama fièrement Draco.

**"...est remplacé par celui de Harry"**

**"Hein ?" **s'écria le concerné.

**"Tom a dit que le final serait plus intéressant s'il y avait un imprévu"** dirent les deux roux d'une même voix.

**"Je refuse de le faire"** dit catégoriquement Harry.

**"Je diviserais ta dette par trois"** intervint Tom, changeant la donne.

**"Ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout"** céda le petit brun, sous le chantage. Il se dirigea vers la gagnante et s'apprêta à l'embrasser sur la joue quand Théo fit une grooooooosse bêtise.

**"Vous croyez que ce sera le premier baiser de Harry ?"** questionna -t-il Blaise et les jumeaux, ce que le blond sur protecteur entendit très bien. Il courut jusqu'à son bébé mais en pleine course, il glissa sur une peau de banane, sa main poussant le dos de Harry qui embrassa malencontreusement Cédric juste à côté.

**Remus** : Mon bébé...

**Loupiot** : Ton bébé ?

**Remus** : Son premier baiser...

**Loupiot** : Draco, tu ferais mieux de te cacher, et en vitesse.

**Remus** : Volé...

**Draco** **(avale difficilement sa salive)** : Oh merde !

**Remus (qui se réveille)** : Je vais te tuer !

**Sirius (qui rigole)** : T'es mal barré mon petit, (se reprend soudain), mais attend...C'était bien son premier baiser... Rémus ! Laisse moi en un peu ! Sale petit biiiiiiiiip, je vais te découper en petit morceaux !

_Hmmm ? Une petite review pour la suite, si si, je vous promet, ça ne prend que deux minutes !_


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait un mois que le festival s'était déroulé. Pendant un bon moment, Draco en voulut beaucoup à Tom pour le "malheureux" accident dixit Tom, et lui jetait à chaque occasion son regard le plus noir. Ce dernier s'en fichait éperdument et l'avait ignoré, trop satisfait du magnifique chiffre d'affaire qu'ils avaient produit avec le festival. Dumbledor eut donc la joie de vivre un peu plus longtemps...

Harry, contrairement à son "père", n'avait pas été particulièrement touché de ce premier baiser volé à l'improviste mais avait été un peu déçu. C'était ça alors un baiser ? Un simple touché entre deux paires de lèvres ? Aujourd'hui encore, assis sur un banc dans le parc, il y réfléchissait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment quand il sentit un poids dans son dos le faisant basculer en avant.

**"Ryry"** cria le responsable de sa sa chute, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, son air enfantin et candide toujours présent sur son visage.

**"Théo"** soupira le plus jeune, alors que Blaise retirait le blond du dos du brun, agrippant le col de sa chemise avant de le soulever et de le reposer sur ses deux pieds.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** demanda Harry, tout en se levant avant de tapoter son pantalon et sa chemise dans l'espoir d'enlever toute trace de saleté et de poussière.

**"C'est Tommy qui m'envoie pour te demander si tu as un passeport"** expliqua Théodore alors qu'il montait dans le dos de son "grand frère".

**"Un passeport "** répéta Harry, intrigué,**"Non, pourquoi ?".**

**"Bah, pour partir !"** répondit Théo comme si c'était une évidence.

**"Ça, je pense qu'il l'a compris"** intervint Blaise choquant parallèlement Harry. Ce mec n'était donc pas muet ! C'est bien la première qu'il entendait le métis parler.

**"Laisse tomber, je vais directement au club voir Tom"** décida le plus jeune du trio, avant de prendre son sac de cours et se diriger vers une porte donnant sur l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il monta des escaliers puis traversa un long couloir qui devait le mener jusqu'un autre escalier menant lui même à l'étage où se trouvait la salle du club. Ne voyant absolument personne, il se permit de courir dans les couloirs et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il percuta de plein fouet une personne sortant d'une salle de classe.

Ils s'entrechoquèrent tout deux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et tombèrent, un de chaque côté. Jurant dans sa barbe non existante, il regarda à qui il devait faire ses excuses. L'adolescent portait une très longue robe noire cachant tout son corps, une capuche dissimulant habituellement son visage. Cette dernière n'avait pas tenu au choc, tombant et dévoilant de même le visage du jeune homme. Le teint balafre, le nez légèrement crochue, des yeux noires aussi profonds que des abysses, une bouche fine ainsi que des cheveux coupés en carré visiblement gras étaient le portrait du garçon.

Il s'apprêta à s'excuser mais il n'en eut pas le temps, l'autre adolescent remettant sa capuche en place avant de détaler. Toujours figé sur place, il fronça les sourcils. Quel étrange rencontre...

Il haussa des épaules et reprit ses activités d'avant. Aller au club.

* * *

**"Tiens"** lui dit tout simplement Tom, alors qu'Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers lui. Dans sa main se tenait un sorte de livret. Le brun le prit et le regarda curieusement.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est"** demanda -t-il, ouvrant le dit livret.

**"Ton passeport"** répondit le brun à lunette.

**"Mais je croyais que tu avais ordonner à Théo de me demander si j'en avais un ?"**

**"Ferais-tu insulte à mon intelligence suprême ? Où as-tu eu ta bourse, dans un paquet surprise ? Tu me déçois, penses-tu vraiment que je serais le bras droit - pour ne pas dire celui qui contrôle tout dans l'ombre- du président de ce club si je ne connaissais pas chacun de mes hôtes ? Que tu peux être naïf, mon cher ami !"** lui envoya Tom, de ce ton acerbe qu'il utilisait pour rabaisser les autres et leur montrer sa supériorité absolue. Se calmant et reprenant son air d'habituelle indifférence, il lui tourna les talons retournant à ses papiers.

_Maman, papa, je crois que je suis entouré de psychopathes..._

**"En fait..."** intervint Fred, sortant de nul part et entourant un des ses bras autour des épaules de leurs jouets préférés.

**"...Théo traînait dans ses pattes."**dit Georges entourant lui aussi un des bras mais autour du coup du brun.

**"Il en a eut marre..."**

**"...et pour s'en débarrasser..."**

**"...à essayer de te le refiler d'une manière ou d'une autre !"** finit de nouveau Fred.

**"Je vois"** soupira -t-il, quelque peu blasé.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant passer un Draco de bonne humeur, portant une chemise bleue hawaïenne accompagné d'un pantacourt blanc. Voyant les deux bras des jumeaux pervers autour de son enfant, son regard se fit polaire.

**"Enlever immédiatement vos pattes de mon bébé !"** ordonna -t-il d'une voix sec, les deux roux obéissant immédiatement, pour une fois quelque peu effrayés. Dés que les deux dépravés n'eurent plus aucun contact physique avec son fils, il reprit son sourire niais et pris la main de son fils dans la sienne, avant de les lever ensemble.

"**Je vous annonce que le club d'hôte est en vacances à partir de maintenant !"** cria -t-il. Puis dans l'esprit du jeune brun, tout sembla se passer très vite sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Un moment ils étaient dans la salle d'hôte, puis dans la minute qui suivit, ils étaient tout les sept dans un avion en direction d'une île quelconque dans l'hémisphère sud.

_Suis-je donc le seul à penser que partir à la plage en plein mois de novembre et SURTOUT en pleine période de cours est un peu bizarre ?_

_._

_._

_**Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente mais étant mineur, je suis encore sous l'autorité de mes parents, et étant très jeune (un 20 sur 20 à celui qui devine mon âge), je suis parfois puni pour une raison ou pour une autre, et là ma punition était donc une privation d'ordinateur pour un temps indéterminé. Je suis désolé pour ce très court chapitre mais je l'ai écrit en trente minutes, c'est juste histoire de vous faire patienter pour le prochain chapitre. désolé pour les fautes, je l'ai relue qu'une seule fois, veuillez me les signaler si elles sont vraiment énormes ou gênante à la lecture. Cependant, je voudrais quand même vous faire remarquer que j'ai remarqué une grosse diminution dans le nombre de review par chapitre. Je peux parfaitement le comprendre mais passer de près de 15 reviews à seulement 3 est assez dure à avaler. Je veux pas jouer à la demandeuse de review ni faire de chantage mais là, c'est un peu exagérer ! Je rappelle que la seule récompense qu'on a en écrivant nos fics, sont les reviews qui nous motivent et nous montrent que des gens sont intéressés et veulent une suite. Merci de m'avoir écouter -ou lue-, j'espère que mon dernier message ne vexera et ne sentira viser personne.**_


End file.
